swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Cuy'val Dar Sergeant
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Web Enhancements (Star Wars Miniatures Previews) Affiliations: The Galactic Republic, Jango Fett Jango Fett recruited 100 Sergeants- three-quarters of whom were Mandalorian- to help train the Clone Commandos. Known as Cuy'val Dar (Mando'a for "Those Who No Longer Exist"), these Sergeants had to leave everything behind- work, home, and family- and voluntarily become sequestered on Kamino for the duration of the secret training program. Furthermore, since no one knew how long it would be before the secret clone army became public knowledge, the Sergeants could not know how long it would be before they could ever leave. Some might wonder why anyone would volunteer for such a task. Perhaps they simply needed the money, perhaps the Mandalorians volunteered out of a personal loyalty to Jango Fett, or perhaps it was simply convenient to "Disappear" for several years to escape troubles best left behind. Given the great numbers of Mandalorians in their ranks, the Cuy'val Dar played a significant role in the identity of the Clone Commandos. While they encouraged a degree of individuality- Clone Commandos were less likely to sound and act alike than were other clones- it simultaneously created a sense of separation from their genetically identical brethren, even going so far as to speak Mando'a more extensively than the regular troops. (Some regular clones perceived this as cliquishness and elitism, referring to the Clone Commandos derisively as "The Deluxe Models.") Ultimately, this shared identity was reinforced by the extreme brutality (And occasional lethality) of the Sergeants' training regimens, their camaraderie growing deeper and more expressive of the details that set them apart from the rest. Because of the extreme secrecy that surrounded the clones both before and during the Clone Wars, it is not clear if any Sergeants were deployed in an official combat support role during battle. If they were, they probably would have used their extreme familiarity with the Clone Commandos to act as clone advisors (Such as CC-01/425, who advised Delta Squad on some missions). In this role, they would have assisted with coordinating attacks, monitoring telemetry data from the squad (Such as life support, power supply, shield strength, and so on), and keeping the squad advised of new intelligence and sensor data as it became available. Cuy'val Dar Sergeant Statistics (CL 5) Medium Human Nonheroic 4/Soldier 3/Officer 1 Force Points: 4; Dark Side Score: 3 Initiative: '''+4; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception: +11 '''Languages: '''Basic, Mando'a Defenses Reflex Defense: 21 (Flat-Footed: 19), Fortitude Defense: 16, Will Defense: 18 Hit Points: 31, Damage Threshold: 16 Offense '''Speed: 4 Squares Melee: Unarmed +7 (1d4+2) Melee: Vibroblade +7 (2d6+2) Melee: Vibroblade -3 (2d6+2) and Vibroblade -3 (2d6+2) Ranged: Blaster Carbine +9 (3d8+2) Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol +9 (3d8+2) Ranged: Frag Grenade (4) +9 (4d6+2, 2-Square Burst) Ranged: Thermal Detonator (1) +9 (8d6+2, 4-Square Burst) Base Attack Bonus: +7, Grab: '+9 '''Attack Options: 'Autofire (Blaster Carbine) '''Special Actions: Assault Tactics, Battle Analysis, [[Indomitable|'Indomitable']] Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 10, Dexterity 14, Constitution 10, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 10, Charisma 12 'Talents: Assault Tactics, Battle Analysis, [[Indomitable|'Indomitable']] Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Skill Training (Mechanics), Skill Training (Use Computer), Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: '''Initiative +11, Knowledge (Tactics) +10, Perception +11, Mechanics +10, Use Computer +10 '''Possessions: Corellian Powersuit with Helmet Package (+7 Reflex; +2 Perception, Low-Light Vision), Blaster Carbine, Heavy Blaster Pistol, Grenade Launcher, Frag Grenade (4), Thermal Detonator (1), Vibroblade (2), Visual Wrist Comm (Long-Range, Holo Capability), Utility Belt Category:Web Enhancements Category:Humans